


Playtime

by Kissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Playing, Playtime, Short, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Chris was only supposed to quickly pop in and he ended up staying.





	

  


 

This wasn’t supposed to happen; Chris was originally just going to pop over, get you and take you out on the date you had both been looking forward to for a while.

You’d known him since you were both kids, then life had taken you as far apart from each other as possible and recently the universe had decided to smash you two together again, like a neutron star collision, and see what came out of that. For one thing, you got a cute boyfriend and he finally got the low key relationship he’d always wanted. No one but his assistant Megan and his mum knew about the two of you and Chris couldn’t be happier.

Just as you were about to grab your purse and get out the door, the landline phone rang. It was your mum and she needed your help in a serious family matter.

Chris told you it was alright, he could wait and you could take your time.

You told him to make himself at home and you went to the kitchen to talk to your mum.

And Chris ended up making himself really at home, as at some point he went to the loo and when he got out of there he popped into your bedroom.

_Curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought him back._

He had never been in your bedroom at your new place and he ended up spending a lot of time in there, liking what he found as he came face to face with your toys.

Chris didn’t even notice when you returned to him, having looked for him all over the house and glad you had finally found him. So you leaned against the doorframe and watched the grown-ass man you were dating, a card-carrying actor and director, rearranging your toys. Trying to make it look like he hadn’t been messing with them.

You took off your Manolos and crept up on him, whispering in his ear: “Wanna play with me? Toys are more fun when you share.”

***

Captain America is on a mission to rescue the girls from the reanimated Dr. Zola and, while scaling the daunting mountain, he comes face to face with a ghost from his past! It’s the Winter Soldier, none other than Steve’s old friend and twin flame.

There’s a showdown! And a chase.

A touching and emotional exchange, where Steve says “Bucky!” with a quivering lower lip.

They fight. Steve gets shot in the buttcheek. He dislocates Bucky’s shoulder.

Some rounds of cognitive recalibration later, Bucky remembers it all. They kiss. Hand in hand, they go up the mountain and defeat evil. They rescue the girls Dr. Zola was keeping locked up and they see the girls are cute. A bit special, because one of them has webbed hands, one has detachable limbs and the third one is a vampire.

But Lagoona, Moanica and Draculaura love the boys right away and, to repay them for the rescue, they invite them to their welcome back party.

It ends in a group cuddle (or at least that is what Steve chooses), while Bucky gets a very risky blowjob from Draculaura.

***

It’s 6 a.m. the next day and you and Chris have gone nowhere. You’re wearing one of his old t-shirts and panties (yours, not his!) and he stripped down to his boxers. The pillows are a mountain in the middle of the bed and served as the setting for the action part of the story.

Eventually, you tuck Steve and Bucky in together with the girls in their Monster High bedroom while your FunkoPop figurines watch full of envy from the other corner of the display case.

You go make coffee, and when you return with two steaming mugs in your hands, Chris proposes casually with a Ring Pop.

You say yes, sucking on the mojito-and-berry-flavoured gem.


End file.
